Anurism
Anurism is an ideology founded by Anura Wcitoen. It arose around Royr 25, with the start of the Army of Anura (later the Nation of Anura). However, similar unnamed ideologies have circulated for many centuries before that. It also heavily influences Skiebsonian and Felician politics. It generally falls under the Socialist umbrella when put into context with Earthen politics. The goal of Anurism is to establish an almost utopian society, with political and civil freedoms, reduced work hours, workplace democracy, and as much direct democracy in government as possible. In spite of how similar it remains to Earthen Socialistic beliefs, it retains its own category due to its history and its followers' refusal to change labels. Beliefs Summary/Overall * It is largely anti-capitalist, and argues for as much economic and social equality as possible. * A large part of it is based on the Tirten Pakt (People’s Pact), which basically states that as long as an individual works to support society, society should provide as many resources to them as can be offered. Then, by extension, equal access to resources for all. The Tirten Pakt itself heavily hinges on Anthro and Feral mentality and culture, making Anurism appealing to the general populace in this way. * It also argues for the idea of a democraticy with as much direct representation as possible, and most Anurists support the idea of an alternative choice voting system. * Anurism also argues that one should accept and be kind to all, with Anura stating many times that “all are Rnouki.” Rnouki (englishized as Renookie) is the Skralfabet word for friend, kin or comrade. ** As such, immigration is highly accepted as long as individuals do so legally and intend to integrate. * Another key point of Anurism is that ideas are the driving force behind society and history. Wars are the conflict of ideas to an Anurist. Ideas and innovation are highly emphasized and heavily valued. ** Due to this, education is also highly valued and coupled with access to information, viewed as an inalienable right. * Most Anurists value the happiness of others strongly, and do their best to please and care for others when it doesn’t conflict with their morals. Excerpts/Examples & Direct, Detailed Sources A Personal Consitution: Section 3 - Virtues, Anura Wcitoen "VIRTUES. Most would say they wish to be honest, kind, transparent, and likable. I say that as well, but I know it can’t be fully accomplished. Therefore, I will document virtues I aim to follow, what they mean to me, and exceptions that can be made. Should I ever break these virtues, I fully deserve to be put on trial. * Honesty. I will speak what I believe to be the truth. The only time an exception can be made for this is if the truth hurts others (not myself) physically, emotionally, socially or financially more than it helps or contradicts either another virtue or one of the immovables. * Transparency. Hidden profits, socially or economically, are immoral no matter how legal they are. Hidden statistics make for a suffering public, and if one has basic tirtenity, eventually, a suffering self. Therefore, if I am in any position that should allow me to have access to information or statistics, I must be transparent with them at all costs. * Compassion. ‘How would I feel in this situation?’ Tirten are naturally compassionate, but it is very easy to lose that compassion. It is better to have helped tirten, to have been an amazing tirten, and live in poverty than to be rich by stepping on and ruining others. There will be moments when emotions interfere, as tirten are emotional, which means that I am emotional and flawed, but those should not comprise the entirety of my actions to others. * Egalitarianism (alternatively, and more tirtenally, Rnoukihood). All tirten breathe, eat, sleep and etc. like the rest of us. Not one tirten is nontirten, or subtirten, and not one tirten is godly. We are all tirten, we all feel emotions, and we all think. We are all on this Earth (or Mars, if we get that far) and we all need food, water, medicine, and companionship. If we divide ourselves, we are depriving ourselves of this companionship, and the happiness and satisfaction we all seek will suffer. * Understanding. In tune with Rnoukihood and Compassion comes Understanding. This term is meant to represent the idea that everyone has their own story to tell, and so, everyone has a reason for what they do. It’s a basic fact we all seem to forget in the moment. As with Compassion, there will be moments where I lack, but I will find a way to improve and forgive myself. * Freedom. Others are allowed their rights as I am mine. I should not restrict them, so long as mine aren’t as well. * Respect. Tying in with all other points, respect is key. I must listen, and I must take time to care when I can. I will avoid insults in an argument and stay as civil as possible. Nothing good can come of anything if there is no respect. * T''rtenity. Tirtenity is the summary of all these values. It is the ideal to maintain. It is the understanding that we all are tirten, we all are flawed, but that doesn’t mean we have to be immoral and awful."'' A Personal Consitution: Section 4 - The Immovables, Anura Wcitoen "THE IMMOVABLES. The obvious that all tirten should know. * All tirten deserve life. * All tirten deserve food. * All tirten deserve shelter. * All tirten deserve education. * All tirten deserve access to the legal system. * All tirten deserve freedom of expression, freedom to protest, and freedom to criticize. Meaning, all tirten deserve free speech. * All tirten deserve to believe what they want as long as their beliefs do not cause harm. Leave the extremists and “alt-__ers” alone until they threaten you or others. * All tirten should have ability to choose what religion they worship, or if they follow a religion at all." To All Fellow Rnouki and Others, Dommy Wcitoen-Milokitten (Online publication/proposal) "On the subject of beliefs, I get that not all of us live in the same society. Ideas will differ, and I've gathered some of my own from spending time in places such as Prim and the United States. Here are some ideas I'd like to present, which are less focused on fully Anurist, Socialist, etc. systems and include some that relate to other ways of running economies: * On virtues and ideals: ** The immovables. ** Transparency. I’ll say it again: transparency. ** The cruel shouldn’t be allowed to succeed, nor should cruelty be widely rewarded or encouraged as it is in some places. ** Everything requires cruelty of some form to make, but there is no point in worsening it or prolonging it. * On crime, justice, and punishment: ** Police should not be able to use violence unless violence is used against them first and it can be proven. Police should be able to be tried for cruelty in court of law with an unbiased jury the same as any other person. ** Prisons should rehabilitate, not habitate. (Basically, they should actually help instead of just incarcerating tirten for profit.) ** The death penalty should never be used. * On journalism and news: ** News agencies should not be owned by millionaires. They should be owned by journalists. ** T''irten should be made aware of everything their government does, especially to other countries and in foreign relations. It’s too hard right now to find easy information on conflicts from common, ‘mainstream’ sources.'' * On economics: ** Work should be focused on how it can help tirten, not on how much money it can make. ** Companies should have no loopholes when it comes to taxes. ** If the state runs on a monetary or capitalist system, workers must be paid fair, living wages that adjust for inflation and worker productivity. ** Workplace democracy must be supported. It’s ironic to love democracy and democratic systems yet support what amounts to an undemocratic system of organization of labor. ** Politicians and fat-cats should have less of a role in the regulation of development, and innovators and safety experts should have more of a say. Regulations imposed by tirten that don’t fully understand an industry will cause more problems than if they were looked over by innovators in the field. ** The environment should be protected. ** The economy should emphasize and support useful innovation that can be used to improve society. * On rights not covered in the immovables and categories too small to be their own: ** LGBT tirten deserve rights. ** Vaccinations should be mandatory in children that can receive them. It’s a matter of public safety, not personal belief. ** Politics should allow for as many parties as possible to get out their messages equally. Making it so the people to are only able to see six, four, or even two options (intentionally or not) out of hundreds is a risk to political freedom. Ideally, it shouldn't break an individual's back to campaign alone, either. ** An alternative, ranked, or whatever you wish to call it (it has so many names I'm losing track) voting system is more optimal than a 'winner-take-all'/single vote system." Category:Ideology Category:Multiversal Politics